Vacation
by KrazyKoolAidTrunks
Summary: A short story where pan,bra,goten,and trubks go on a vacation! dont mock it cuz i wrote it for a friends schoool assignment...cute none the less. i must credit chikigo..she wrote the end!


[pic]It was a beautiful summer day. Pan, trunks, Bra, and Goten were enjoying each others company Trunks and Bras' house, when Pan said "hey Bra, why is your name Bra? I mean your name sounds like a women's under garment." Bra looked at her evilly and said, "as a matter of fact Bra is short for Burma and in Japanese means angelic one." Pan looked at her triumphantly and said "well what about Trunks, what kind of a name is that?" Trunks gave Pan a mean glare and said "what do you mean what kind of name is Trunks, what kind of name is Pan?" all three of them got in a huge argument about their names. In the mean time, Goten was thinking of how stressed he and his friends were, then it hit him. Why don't they get away from the world? Why don't they go on a vacation? Goten whistled to get his friends attention. They stopped fighting for a moment to see what Goten wanted. Goten looked at his friends excitedly and said "why don't we go on a vacation?" Pan, Trunks, and Bra looked at each other and nodded. Bra raised her hand and said, "I'll make the arrangements for the plain tickets and the hotels, but were do we want to go?" Goten put his hand to his chin, thought a moment, and said " Hawaii." They all agreed. Goten, Trunks, and Pan left to go pack, why'll Bra made the necessary arrangements for the trip.  
  
The next day they all met at trunks' house at 7:00. They got on the airplane and left. They arrived at the Hawaii airport at 9:00.They got to the hotel and went to the service desk. Bra rang the bell and a fat Hawaiian guy came up to the desk. Bra went up to him and said "Son, party of 4 tip-top suites please." The Hawaiian desk clerk looked at his list and said "Ahhh yes, that's our best suite." Bra looked at him annoyingly and said "C'mon, C'mon, my grandpa moves faster than your Hawaiian fat tub of guts!" He gave her a glare and handed her the keys. They got to their room and set their things down as pan said, "wow this is such a nice resort!" The room had two king-size beds and a Jacuzzi. Then Bra suggested that they go have some lunch at the hotel restraunt. Goten agreed because he was whimpering with the hunger. They approached the restraunt as they saw a new music group called The Beach Bums. "Cool live entertainment, I could get used to this." Trunks said knowingly. They sat down and ordered their food. They had a good time socializing and eating.  
  
After lunch they were stuffed so they napped all afternoon. When they awoke it was about 6:30 so pan said, "hey why do we go for a swim?" They all agreed that would be a good idea. They walked down to the pool deck and they layed out in the sun. Trunks said, "I'm not leaving this place without a tan!" "Yeah I can agree with that." Pan said. They all started to relax quietly when suddenly Goten shot out of his chair and shouted " Man is it hot In here Whooo I'm baked!" and he jumped into the pool causing quite a commotion."Agh Goten you got me wet" Bra said with water dripping down her face." " Dude that was uncalled for!" Trunks said with a goofy grin on his face. "I bet you were planning that the whole time!" Pan said. Then Goten smirked and said "ha ha maybe!" "That's it were gonna get you." Bra shouted. "Yeah." Pan and Trunks said. Then they jumped in the pool and had a water war against poor helpless Goten.  
  
When they were finished swimming they walked up to the room talking about how they love to antagonize Goten. They got up to the room and dried off and changed into their nightclothes. Trunks picked up the phone and called room service for dinner. In the mean while they flopped on the beds and watched some T.V. Everyone was wiped out from a long day of traveling. "Ah sweet! My favorite show is on! Different Strokes." Goten said with joy." what you talking' bout Willis" Trunks exclaimed. "Willis! And all this time I thought my name was Goten!" Pan smacked her forehead and rolled her eyes. Their dinner came they ate and fell asleep.  
  
The next day Trunks was the first awake and rather hyper than usual. Pan and goten emerged from the bed. Then trunks said "good morning I made smoothies want one!" pan grumbled and stumbled in the bathroom to take a shower. "Okay you don't know what you're missing!" Trunks coaxed. Goten got up and made a cup of Joe. "I know my caring sister bra would love to have one of my smoothies!" Trunks said as he skipped over to bra that had just woken up. "What do you want, Trunks?" Bra said in a rather groggy voice. "Smoothie?" he asked. "Just humor him." pan yelled across the room. "Fine!" She said as she took the cup and took a sip and said "man this is delicious how'd you make is?" bra asked, "I used the coconuts and pineapples I found on those trees!" he said. "oohhh cool" she said.  
  
They decided to go surfing. " C'mon Willis hurry up!" Pan said to Goten who was tobbling behind trying to carry all his things. They walked down the beach and walked onto the soft white sand. They found a place to sit. They layed down their towels and Trunks sat, took off his sandals and wiggled his toes in the sand. Bra ran to get the rental surfboards. She came back and handed everyone their boards. "Let's go" pan said as she trotted into the water. The gang caught up with her. They began surfing then Trunks caught this huge wave. Everything began okay but then he lost his grip and wiped out. When he hit the bottom on water a rock gave him a giant gash on his leg. After a few seconds they noticed Trunks wasn't surfacing! Goten went under the water to search for his lost friend then he found him. He brought him above water and onto the shore. Pan and Bra ran out of the water and kneeled near trunks. They were in tears and kept shouting, "Goten is he okay is he?" Goten was a bit panicked so he called a paramedic on his cell phone. Then he said "he's still breathing don't worry Okay or you'll get wrinkles in your forehead!" Goten wrapped a shirt around his leg. The paramedics came and they went to the hospital. They arrived at the hospital And gave Trunks 32 stitches. They layed him down and a few moments later he regained consciences. "Hey what happened?" He asked. " Oh trunks im so glad your awake !" Pan said as she ran up to trunks and embraced him and she began to cry. "Oh Trunks!" Pan cried with tears streaming down her face as she began to clench him tightly." "Glad your back bro "Goten said with a Relieved look on his face". "Brother!" Bra shrilled."Trunks I thought for a second you were ...."Trunks stopped Pan from talking by putting his finger on her lips." I am ok now so you don't need to worry." Trunks said. "Oh Trunks!" Pan said softly as they began to kiss." I got a tear," said Goten with a fake sad face. They all decided that this vacation was officially over. They flew back to Miami and Goten kept asking for a bag of peanuts, which got the stewardess annoyed. It was late when they got back to the city. "Pan can I see you for a minute?" Trunks said softly. They went out back the house on the back porch. Trunks pulled out a elegant silver diamond ring." Trunks is this a."Pan could not say another word. Trunks nodded. Pan started to cry. "I do Trunks. I do"  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
